


I'm gonna hold you close (make sure that you know)

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Teaching Conference, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: A banner flew over Hecate’s head as she entered the ballroom that read Exceptional Witches in Educational Leadership. She rolled her eyes at the holly sketches on it that were enchanted to dance.ORHecate would rather die than attend a Yule Ball but as with everything Ada asks, she can't say no to her Headmistress' invitation.





	I'm gonna hold you close (make sure that you know)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men/gifts).



> A/N: Written in response to the prompt: Hackle at a fancy Yule Ball-type event. Big thanks to BigBadWolfe for morphing the description of Ada into something much better than I would have done alone. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit. Title from Kelly Clarkson's "Underneath the Tree"

Hecate let out a long sigh near the coat check. She’d been waiting near an hour with no sign of Ada and she realized that she couldn’t hide in the shadows forever. She checked her watch before she released the cloaking spell she’d been maintaining. An incoming group of people hid her reveal and Hecate broke from them as soon as she neared the conference entrance. **  
**

A banner flew over Hecate’s head as she entered the ballroom that read  _Exceptional Witches in Educational Leadership_. She rolled her eyes at the enchanted dancing holly sketches on it. Small lights danced around the exposed beams of the building reminding her of fireflies. Frivolity didn’t make up for how dry the presentations would be and how much the mingling with incompetent colleagues felt like the most torturous activity imaginable.

“Hecate Hardbroom,” greeted a voice from behind her and she stiffened before she turned and bowed.

“Well met, your Greatness.”

It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy his company from time to time but the purpose of her cloaking spell and the earlier reassurance that Ada was meant to be on time should have saved her from situations like this one.  Unfortunately, the Great Wizard wasn’t exactly the kind of person one could just walk away from.

Egbert smiled though it came across like a slight sneer. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Hecate nodded. “I do not usually attend but--”

“I asked her to come.” They both turned to see Ada lingering in the doorway, fiddling with the edge of her shawl.

Hecate felt her heart race and did her best not to gasp at the sight, pulling her lips as tight as she could. She wondered why the room hadn’t fallen silent, hadn’t stopped to stare at the woman who had so obviously stepped down from the heavens themselves. The longer she looked the more overwhelming it became, and Hecate was sure in that moment that she’d never seen such rapturous beauty in all her life. It wasn’t that Ada didn’t always look beautiful to her, she most certainly did, it was just that this particular instance offered a rather remarkable sight; one that she drank in eagerly, greedily taking in each detail. Ada stood draped in a beautiful blue gown almost as brilliant as her eyes, her hair falling in soft short waves. The crystals that dangled from her ears caught the low light of the room and looked for all the world as if Ada had simply plucked the stars from the sky, had hung them upon herself as if they belonged there instead. Hecate wanted to reach out, to touch for just a moment the almost unbelievable beauty that stood before her, to assure herself that this was real; that Ada wasn’t just some illusion conjured from her wildest dreams. Then Ada smiled, soft and small but so entirely captivating. If asked to list the most dazzling thing Ada wore that night, Hecate knew in that moment the only real answer would be that smile.

Ada’s eyes held a question and Hecate opened her mouth to attempt an answer but found herself robbed of the ability to form words.

Thankfully, Egbert spoke instead. “Miss Cackle, how lovely to see you.”

Ada offered a standard greeting. “Well met, your Greatness. It’s lovely to see you as well. I was coming over to let you know that the French delegates for the council just arrived and there was something about an explosion in a non magical bakery.”

Egbert sighed and nodded toward them both. “Thank you, Ada. Hecate, always a pleasure.”

Ada moved closer to Hecate, clasping her hands in front of her. “I hope you can forgive my tardiness, which I can only imagine sure left you to mingle and I’m well aware of how you abhor the activity.”

Hecate swallowed thickly and shook her head. “Well, I,” she cleared her throat and willed her mind to come up with something more intelligent than playing the words  _Ada, dress, gorgeous_  on loop. “I think it’s a more than forgivable offense.”

Ada beamed and squeezed Hecate’s arm while she took a good look at her. “You look nice.”

Hecate’s eyes flitted from Ada’s hand to her face. “You look,” she tried to find a word that would be worthy of how breathtaking Ada was and choked out, “nice as well.”

Ada winked like she knew some secret Hecate couldn’t figure out. “Thank you.” She dropped her hand from Hecate’s arm and started to walk toward the bar.

Hecate moved into step behind her, feeling a little tension ease at the familiarity of the motion. Ada ordered drinks for both of them and handed Hecate hers. Hecate drew in a sharp breath at the feeling of Ada’s fingertips against her own and internally chided herself for her lack of control.

Ada smiled up at her and Hecate felt her heart start to race anew. It seemed control wasn’t going to be something she could get a handle on tonight. Especially if Ada kept looking at her like that. 

Ada gestured toward the room with her glass. “Have you spoken to anyone you didn’t detest this evening?”

Hecate raised an eyebrow. “Not until now.”

Ada turned and took a sip of her drink. “I see.”

The band gathered on the stage near them started to play and Ada swung in time with the music. Hecate scanned the room to make sure no one was watching them and allowed herself a moment to openly observe Ada. Hecate felt almost enchanted and refused to believe that it might be the light romantic music, the low lighting, and the air of freedom that term holidays usually bring.

Hecate opened her mouth to ask a question when they were interrupted by a familiar face.

“Ada Cackle, there you are.”

Ada smiled. “Mona, isn’t this a wonderful surprise?”

Mona Spellbody tucked a hair behind her ear and nodded toward Hecate. “Miss Hardbroom.” Hecate acknowledged her with an arched eyebrow. Mona turned back to Ada and took her free hand. “Edmund is presenting an award and I knew you’d be here so I thought you might save a dance for me so I don’t have to spend all evening chatting with donation poachers.”

Ada looked up at Hecate and asked, “Do you mind?”

Hecate wanted to demand that Ada not leave her side especially since she’d been so late in her arrival but she knew how much Ada delighted in time with friends especially ones as dear to her as Mona so she shook her head and took Ada’s drink without protest.

It didn’t take long for Mona’s request to give way to Eudora’s, Glinda’s, Clytemnestra's and Lyra’s. Hecate’s jaw clenched as she watched Lyra’s hand dip lower than was necessary on Ada’s back. Ada gently pulled it back to a respectable place but Hecate didn’t like the mischievous twinkle in Lyra’s eyes. She set Ada’s barely touched drink on the bar and stalked toward the two of them.

Hecate tapped Lyra’s shoulder. “May I cut in?”

Lyra glared up at Hecate and opened her mouth to protest, but Ada nodded and smiled.  

Lyra scoffed and dropped her arms. “Let me know if you get bored trying to warm an icicle, Ada.”

Hecate froze as Lyra stomped off, suddenly unsure of her intent. Perhaps Ada was just being kind with her smile. It was possible that she’d interrupted an advance Ada would have welcomed. The thought made her slightly nauseous and she would have wavered if not for Ada’s steady hands coming to rest on her shoulder and in her right hand.

“I’m sorry.”

Hecate hesitated only a moment before she rested her hand on Ada’s hip, feeling all at once the smooth silk of Ada’s gown and the soft press of her curve. She hadn’t considered that being this close to Ada would prove more intoxicating than the delicious sight of her. She led them to sway in time with the music.

Hecate tilted her head. “What do you have to be sorry for?”

Ada lightly squeezed Hecate’s hand. “I invited you here and I’ve barely spent any time with you.”

Hecate shook her head. “You can’t help that others enjoy your company too. The intent of this event is to strengthen connections after all.”

Ada gave her a long look before she explained. “I asked you to accompany me because I wanted...” she paused and turned her head,  “Well, no matter, I fear I’ve subjected you to a miserable evening.”

Hecate let out a small sigh. “I must admit an event such as this is not how I might spend my time given options for anything else but Ada,” she bent down to catch Ada’s gaze and kept her eyes soft and imploring when she did, “I did come.”

Ada nodded and returned Hecate’s gaze with a smile. “Yes, you did.”

The band finished their song and Hecate reluctantly stepped out of Ada’s embrace so they could offer a light applause before dinner was announced. When they reached their seats, Ada leaned over to whisper in Hecate’s ear.

“It means a great deal to me that you’re here.”

The corners of Hecate’s mouth twitched up despite her attempt to remain impassive. “It was nothing.”

Ada patted her hand. “Oh it was much more than that.”

Hecate didn’t think she’d ever enjoy these silly conferences and she doubted she’d ever desire to come to one again but if Ada invited her next year she knew she’d come and any year that followed.


End file.
